Advice About Love
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: Kyo calls Tohru out to a resturaunt where he debates whether to seek her advice. In love and miserable, he asks the infamous question about unrequited love. Better than sounds. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Fruba. I would love to have control over Kyo, though. That would be fun. :evil smirk:

(Kyo POV)

I pushed the fries away from me, moodily glaring at them. Tohru's chestnut hair seemed to reflect the resturaunt's light as she tilted her head and looked at me. "Kyo-kun," she asked. "Daijobu desu ka(are you alright)?"

"No." I muttered, lowering my head into my arms and staring off into space. I did not feel like eating anything.

"Kyo," Tohru said, her voice still consumed with worry. "I think you should at least eat your sandwich. I mean, you haven't eaten anything for two days."

"That's not true!" I spat. "I ate this morning!" Yet, as Tohru's milk chocolate orbs surveyed me, I was aware that she knew I was lying. Sighing heavily, I laid my head back down.

"I don't want to." I mumbled.

"Why?"

"Because I don't feel like it."

"Kyo-kun, there must be _some_ reason you asked me here. I thought you were hungry. You did, after all, invite me to a resturaunt."

"Will you shut it?" I snapped, my eyes narrowing dangerously. "I told you I don't want to eat anything!"

"Don't yell at me."

"Well, stop nagging me, then!"

"Kyo!" Tohru was starting to get annoyed. Living with me, Shigure and that damned rat certainly had changed her. "I want to help! You obviously are trying to reach out to someone, but I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong!"

"What if I don't wanna!"

"Then you're still going to be upset!"

"And who invited you here, anyway?"

"You did!"

"..."

Taking a deep breath, Tohru tried to ignore the few diners who were glancing at us. She reached out her hand and placed it on my forearm. At this act, my eyes instantly rised to meet her own. Deep, sweet, brown eyes. Ones that used to haunt my dreams and make my heart wiggle around in my chest. Yet now, they were the eyes belonging to the enemy.

Then why did I invite her here with me? My intentions had not been to fight with her when I had called her from my cell. I only wanted... to...

"Kyo-chan, I am only worried about you. I want to help you; really. But you have to let me in. I don't want to fight with you."

"Wakateru(I know)." I sighed as well, my eyes falling from hers as I looked down at my tanned arms. "I just don't know how to say it." My cheeks started burning and, as this happened, I could see Tohru's little smile out of the corner of my eye.

"Tell me, okay? You know me well enough to know I would never hurt you." I glanced at her again and the statement she uttered made my heart clench in my chest. _If only you knew, Tohru_.

"Can... can I ask your advice, then?" I asked, squirming in my seat. My palms grew sweaty with anticipation; I _hated_ asking people for help.

"Sure." She flashed her amasing smile, and I felt my body weight double with guilt after all the times I thought badly of her over the past month.

"If..." More fidgeting. "If you fell in love with someone... and you knew there was nothing you could do to help them notice you... how would you get over them?"

"Oh!" Tohru's smile blossomed as she saw in between the lines of my pathetic scenario. "Have you fallen in love with someone, Kyo?" I cringed. I was hoping she would not notice. Violently shaking my head as my face painted a deep shade of red, I replied,

"No! No! See, a friend of mine... _he_ fell in love with someone. I'm asking on his behalf." She smiled once more; this time, with understanding. I did not know if she saw through me or simply accepted, but I was grateful she took my word for it without further questions.

"I see." She said. Sitting back in the boothed seat, she rested her fingers on her chin as she thought thoroughly. After several more minutes, she finally came to a conclusion. "Well, there is no right answer to that question, Kyo."

I froze. "...what?"

She giggled, a sound which sent shivers down my spine. "Everyone goes through those kind of things differently. Even with every situation, no one can expect the same results." I collapsed onto the table. Laughing lightly again, Tohru reached out her hand and placed it on my shoulder. As she gently rubbed my back, she continued. "It's nothing to get really upset about. You- I mean, your _friend_- will be upset for a while, Kyo, and they will constantly think about it. Yet, there will come a time, without them even realizing it, that they wake up and the pain is gone. They can go on with their lives." I raised my head and looked at her, my eyebrows buried into my bangs.

"That's a cliché statement." Tohru sweatdropped.

"I... suppose it is." She admitted. "But, regardless, it's the truth. Does that help any?" I paused and ran her words through my head a few more times. Sighing, I nodded my head in defeat.

"I was hoping for a punch and for it all to go away." Honda-san laughed.

"I think you would be able to handle that better. I think everyone would much rather that be the case. But it's not. Sorry." She shrugged. "I wish there was something else I could do for you."

"It's okay." I muttered, sitting back in the seat and letting my breath out slowly. "You've helped me- uh, I mean my friend- out a lot. Arigatou." Tohru gave off her knowing smile before she stood up.

"I have to run to the bathroom. I'll be back, okay?" Nodding my head, she then ran off. Not a minute later, someone else entered the resturaunt; and it was someone I truly was not in the mood to see. Walking over to me, I started to panic. The creator of all these evil feelings within my body. The sole reason I was always pissed at Tohru. The reason I could not sleep at night.

"What are you doing here, you stupid cat? And where's Tohru?"

Sohma.

Yuki.

_Owari_.

I tried to "beat around the bush" with Kyo's feelings for Yuki-kun. Did it work? I did not want to make it too obvious but, if it completely sucked, remember that it is my first time writing a fanfic of this nature.

Sneaky, I mean. Not shounen-ai/yaoi.

Review, onegaishimasu!


End file.
